


Ways to End a Conversation

by sheankelor



Series: The Professors [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheankelor/pseuds/sheankelor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has an encounter with a Muggle evangelical. Severus offers his advice on how to end the conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ways to End a Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> If you do not know, "The Rapture" is the belief that the faithful to God will be taken up to heaven during the second coming.

"...she wanted to know if I was ready for the Rapture." Harry paced about, his agitation clear in his strides.

 

Severus tracked Harry's steps. "And did you tell her that you've already rejected that option to come back and kill someone."

 

Harry stopped and stared. "No. I think she would've fled."

 

Severus smirked as he crossed their room to stand next to the Defense Professor. "That would be the appropriate response."

 

Smiling, Harry leaned against him and murmured into Severus' ear. "Then I would've missed her face when I told her I experience rapture ever night in my lover's arms."


End file.
